Fix Me: 1 Say Anything
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: After a press conference, Enrique is feeling more then a little bothered by some of the questions. His friends try to comfort him but after an unfortunate bout of exposures regarding his friend's most well-kept secrets, Enrique fears for his own hidden demons. What happens next comes as a terrible shock for more then the blonde babe as his darkest truths finally come to the surface


**A/N: This one is a bit out of the norm for me. I got the idea after listening to and watching a vid from my fave band. It's a little emotional, especially towards the end, but there are a couple (I hope) humorous moments throughout that I hope will get a chuckle from you. In any case, I worked REALLY hard on this one and it hits a little close to home for me. So please, if you have nothing nice to say then just click the back button and be on your way. For those of you who may be touched by this, please share with me what you think I'd really like to know. :) Love you all and thanks in advance for taking the time to read my story. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters and inspiration for this story comes from Marianas Trench. Awesome band, check them out. **

* * *

"Excuse me! Excuse me, over here!"

Four handsome faces turned to a conservative looking brunette with a microphone in their faces.

"You've all come a long way since your Beyblading days. Now that you are no longer in the circuit, would you say you're as close as you were? Can you really say you know each other? Do you have any secrets you keep to yourselves?"

The handsome Italian smiled suavely, making many a lady at the press conference swoon.

"Well we all have secrets." He said mysteriously. "But as for your previous questions; no we're not as close as we were, we're much, much closer. And yes, I do believe we really do know each other."

"That's right." The handsome greenette beside him said with a kind smile. "Just because we no longer compete in the beyblade circuit, doesn't mean we've suddenly grown apart. We're still friends and proud to say so."

"Is there anything you hide from each other as well as the rest of the world?" An ambitious looking young man asked, pushing his glasses up his nose with an intense expression.

"Now what kinda stupid question is that?" The moody redhead replied in annoyance, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "If we did, do you really think we'd out and say it right here for half the world to hear? Don't waste our time."

A little put off, the young reporter clamped up and the next one reached to stick a microphone out.

"Tell me, would you say you all have a strong bond? And if so, did it stem from Beyblading or something else entirely?"

Clearing his throat, the resident German leaned forward towards his microphone.

"We do have a strong bond, both because of our blading, and through much time spent together. I know I speak for us all when I say there isn't a single other person on earth we each trust more than each other. We know everything about each other."

At that, the blonde shifted uncomfortably in his seat while the other two seemed to agree whole-heartedly.

"Hey, tell us-"

"That's enough!" The Scot said irritably, getting to his feet. "Enough questions, conference is over."

He turned and proceeded to leave the platform, which caused the crowd to erupt into an uproar as they all surged forward to try and out do each other, a thousand microphones extended towards the three remaining at the table.

Oliver gave them all a slightly apologetic expression.

"I'm afraid I have to agree." He said, getting to his feet as well. "Thank you all for your questions. Au revoir, mes amis!"

Robert got to his feet then as well and gave a small bow before turning to follow after his friends.

Being the only one left, the crowd turned to Enrique.

"Enrique, Enrique! Wait!"

The blonde smiled at the crowd and leaned forward in his seat, his hands folded on the table before him as he waited.

"Would you say you trust your friends completely? Would you say your secrets are completely safe with them? They say everyone can be bought for a price, do you ever worry one of them might one day sell you out for their own personal gain?"

The blonde's smile slipped ever-so-slightly at that. He paused for a moment and the crowd seemed to lean forward anxiously.

Finally, after quite a long silence, he spoke.

"I would never have to worry about my friends selling me out." He stated firmly. "There is nothing they would have to gain by jeopardizing our friendship and I know for a fact it's not an issue. I trust them completely. That's all for today, thank you."

The crowd erupted once again as the blonde too stood and left out the back door to follow his friends.

* * *

"Man, what complete idiots!" Johnny grumbled as the group exited their limo and headed towards their hotel. "I swear, the stupid questions they ask get dumber every damn time! I got half a mind to bail on the next one! Duno if I can stomach another sitting like that!"

"They're just doing their job, Johnny." Robert reasoned wearily.

"Yea well their job pisses me off!" The redhead snapped irritably, clenching his fist in front of him angrily. "The nerve of that one guy! _Are there any secrets you're hiding from the world_? Like we'd tell him! Dumbass!"

Oliver chuckled as the group entered the building and made for the elevator.

"They're just silly people, Johnny. You let things bother you too easily. It's not like them asking questions is going to expose you somehow. They'll only know what you tell them. Why don't you just forget about it?"

The Scot grumbled under his breath but said nothing else as the four boarded the elevator.

Oliver turned towards his blonde friend.

"You've been awfully quiet ever since the conference. something the matter?"

Enrique was staring at their reflections in the mirrored panel thoughtfully.

"I was just thinking…." He said quietly. "Well, we all know each other pretty well but… do we know everything?"

He looked up at his friends then, looking each one over.

"I mean, do I really know everything about you guys? … Do you think you know everything about me?"

The other three all looked away from him, neither seeming to want to meet anyone else's gaze.

There was a tense silence for a few moments until eventually the ding of the elevator sounded. As one, three of the four made a beeline for the door. Enrique hesitated a moment before following after his friends.

As they walked to their separate rooms, the silence was only lifted when Johnny stopped at his door and turned to his friends.

"Listen, it doesn't matter if we've each got a few secrets." He said firmly. "I don't begrudge you guys that. Everyone's got secrets but that doesn't make us bad friends. I trust you guys totally and completely. No matter what…. Night."

That said the Scot entered his room.

"I agree with Johnny." Oliver said, turning to his door across the hall and inserting his key card. "We're all just a little on edge because of those silly questions this afternoon. But fear not, it'll all blow over by the end of the weekend. Now I think I'll retire for the night as well. Goodnight."

Robert, being the last one left with the blonde, turned and placed his hand on Enrique's shoulders.

"Don't worry about those people." He said comfortingly. "We've grown to be as close as we are because of our trust. If there is something that we have bottled up inside, something the rest of us should know, then we each know there's enough trust between us all to be able to confide…. Is there anything you need to tell us Enrique? Anything you'd like to get off your chest?"

The blonde frowned for a moment, looking a little uneasy, but eventually he forced a smile.

"No. Nothing."

Robert studied him for a long moment and the blonde felt himself squirm under the scrutiny. Finally however, the German pulled back and released the Italian's shoulder.

"Very well. Well as you know, my door is always open. Goodnight."

"Night…"

Enrique watched the German continue down the hall to a few doors down before finally disappearing inside. With a heavy sigh and a frown, Enrique proceeded towards his own room.

* * *

Bright baby blues glanced up in slight surprise as a knock sounded at his door. Panicking a little, he quickly jumped to shove the things before him on the bed under his pillow. Taking a second to make sure nothing was showing, he took a deep breath to regain his composure and finally got up to stroll across the room. Hesitating a moment only, the blonde reached out and opened the door.

"Hey." Johnny said simply from the other side of the door, hands in his pockets and looking a little uneasy. When he took in the blonde's slightly uneasy appearance as well, he gave his friend an odd look. "You OK? You look a little on edge."

"Yea! Fine!" The blonde replied a little too quickly.

Johnny narrowed his eyes on the blonde, once more making him squirm, until eventually his expression shifted to an indifferent one.

"Alright, whatever. Anyway, I came to ask if you wanted to go for a drink or something."

Enrique cast a quick glance over his shoulder at his pillow.

"Uhmmmm… well, actually-"

"Please…"

The Italian looked back at his friend and noted the slightly desperate look on his face. Caving, he offered the Scot a small smile and nodded.

"Yea, OK. I guess one drink won't hurt."

Johnny waited as his friend grabbed his keys and wallet, stuffing them into the pockets of his jacket before following after the redhead and closing his door behind him with a soft click.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Enrique asked, sipping his tequila sunrise as he watched the redhead beside him.

Johnny was hunched over the bar, his back and shoulders tense as he stared down into his Jack and coke.

"Ya know how you asked us earlier if we really knew each other..?"

Enrique furrowed his brows at the redhead.

"Yea…" He replied a little uncertainly.

"Well…. I know it was kinda bugging ya and I got to thinking…." He absently swirled the contents of his glass for a few minutes, deep in thought, before speaking again. "There is actually something you guys don't know about me…"

Enrique blinked at the Scot.

"Johnny…. You don't have to-"

"No, I wanna." The Scot said firmly. "It's…. I've kinda been keepin it to myself for a long time but I guess today made me realize… I wanna tell someone. Get it off my chest… see if it's really as big a deal as it seems…"

Enrique thought back to the objects under his pillow in his room and frowned. Reaching out, he placed a hand over the Scot's comfortingly.

"You can tell me, man."

Johnny looked up at him now, an intense expression on his face.

"I can trust you right?" He asked, almost desperately. "This won't ever go anywhere but between us?"

Enrique gave him a lopsided smile.

"Of course. I won't ever say anything."

Without a word, Johnny leaned back in his chair, reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone, sliding it wordlessly across the bar towards the blonde.

Enrique blinked at the redhead in confusion.

"Just…. Look at the videos…."

Staring for a moment, Enrique hesitantly reached down and picked up the cell, scrolling through the contents until he found the videos the Scot was talking about.

Baby blues watched the videos on the screen in stunned silence. Through the corner of his eye, Johnny watched the blonde, his body still tense as he waited anxiously for the reaction.

When finally the videos were over, Enrique stared at the blank screen for a long time, not making a sound. Squirming beside the blonde, Johnny eventually released a sound of frustration.

"Well!?" He demanded.

Enrique looked back up at the Scot and handed him back his phone. He was unable to decide whether he was disturbed or amused. Eventually he decided on a neutral approach.

"I… well, I'm not really sure what you want me to say Johnny." He replied reasonably. "I've… never quite seen anything like it, if that makes you feel better."

Johnny released another angry exclamation before stuffing the cell carelessly into his jacket pocket.

"Urrrg! Of course it doesn't! I mean, am I a total nut case for this, Enrique? Should I be locked up or is this kinda thing normal?!"

"Well..." Enrique replied carefully, weighing his words. "It's certainly unexpected, especially since it's….. you. But I don't think you've got anything to worry about. Everyone has at least one odd…. Hobby."

Johnny sighed heavily in annoyance and turned away from the blonde. He lifted his drink and knocked back the entire glass before slamming it back down onto the bar. He stared at the empty glass for a long time, brooding, before his features finally softened and he released a much softer sigh this time. He turned back to the blonde and reached out to clap a hand over his shoulder.

"Thanks, man. Maybe you're right…. You're a good friend, Enrique."

The blonde gave him another lopsided smile but said nothing this time. The Scot released him and turned on in his chair.

"Anyway, it's kinda late. What's say we head back up?"

"Sure." The blonde replied, draining his glass before turning in his chair as well.

The two made their way to the exit and they'd nearly reached the door when someone bumped roughly into Johnny.

"Sorry." The hooded guy muttered.

Johnny scowled at him.

"Watch where you're goin, man!" He snapped in annoyance.

Pushing past the stranger, the Scot continued out the door, Enrique hot on his heels.

* * *

The sound of an enraged scream echoed through the hotel, making several people turn their heads as they walked by outside, as a very furious Scot threw the tantrum of the century.

"Johnny, calm down!" Oliver scolded, peering over his balcony and ducking back again in slight embarrassment. "People are staring!"

"Calm down?! Calm down! Don't you tell me to calm down! Do you see this? Are you seeing this shit?! I find the bastard who did this, I'll kill him!"

Furiously, he reached over and slammed his fist on the table over the newspaper sitting atop it, making Oliver jump and the dishes rattle as one of the glasses knocked over and spilled its contents all over the table.

"I'm ruined! My life is over! How can I show my face in public after this!"

"Johnny, control yourself." Robert said calmly. "Just go out and tell them it was just a hoax, just something some vengeful reporter concocted to get back at you. It'll all blow over soon enough."

The Scot whirled on the German.

"There are PICTURES, Robert!" The Scot railed. "How do I tell people it's all a hoax when they've got PROOF?!"

Frowning, Enrique reached out and picked up the now soggy wet paper, giving it a little shake to dislodge most of the water before lifting it to his eyes and staring at the front page.

It read;

_[Secrets's Out; Johnny McGregor, reported Closet Flashdancer! Exclusive photos inside!]_

And right there under the headliner was a large, full-color photo of Johnny doing some of his 'best moves'. He had the disco down path, the locomotive and the bunny hop were really something and his kung fu imitations were to die for. There was even a picture of an excellent little bum shake complete with an obvious attempt at a sexy wink.

Suddenly the Scot whirled on the blonde and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"You!" He exclaimed angrily. Enrique blinked.

"Me?" He replied in astonishment. "You don't seriously think-"

"You saw it!" The redhead interrupted. "That guy! On the way out! It was him!"

The redhead cursed foully.

"I knew it! I knew as soon as I got back to my room and noticed my cell was missing! I knew no good was gonna come of this! It was that scum bag, I know it! He bumped into me on purpose to nick my cell and steal those pictures! He must have heard us talking about it at the bar!"

"You were talking about it?" Oliver asked, an odd expression on his face. "But why?"

Johnny sighed heavily and finally drew up a chair, plopping down in his seat in defeat.

"I duno…" He groaned miserably. "I guess…. I guess I just needed to finally tell _someone_…. And after that conference yesterday, and seein how much Enri was upset over it… I guess I figured he was as good a confidant as anyone."

The Scot lifted his fist, clenching it angrily before him.

"Damn it! I never should have said anything out in the open like that! That was damn stupid!"

Robert sighed impatiently.

"It's not a big deal, Johnny. They'll get their kicks, milk it for a while, then something else will come along and they'll forget all about it. You've just got to wait it out."

Enrique stared at the picture, consumed in his own thoughts while the Scot and German had it out beside him. It was easy to tune them out as his disturbing thoughts knocked around in his head. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his arm that he snapped out of his trance and looked up at his greenette friend.

"Enri?" He questioned in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? What?... Yes I'm fine… just thinking."

Oliver frowned.

"You're thinking about the story aren't you?" He asked softly. "Are you worried? Don't worry, you don't have to be concerned. What happened to Johnny was unfortunate but it was a fluke. Like I said yesterday, the media only knows what you tell them and well…"

He trailed off and Enrique's frown deepened for a moment. After a long silence, he seemed to notice that the ranting around him had ceased and when he looked up, he noticed all his friends were looking at him in concern. Forcing a convincing smile, he finally spoke.

"Sorry, just lost in thought for a moment….. This really is terrible, Johnny, and I do feel for you... I'm sorry this happened. Is there anything I can do?"

Johnny snorted angrily.

"Not unless you're gonna help me hunt down the bastard and murder him."

Enrique gave him a lopsided smile.

"No… I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then you can't help me." Johnny replied bluntly. But his expression did soften as he gave the blonde a lopsided smile of his own. "Bu thanks…."

The blonde offered him another small smile before turning his attention back to his breakfast and forcing himself to eat as if nothing was wrong. On the inside he was a torrent of emotions.

"_What would I do if my secret ever came out…?"_ He thought with a slight twinge of fear. "_I know Johnny can laugh at this in the years to come but I don't think my secret would be quite as comical…."_

* * *

Enrique made his way down the hall, staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets. He needed to talk to someone and the first person that came to mind was his straight-laced, sensible former Captain.

Reaching the German's door, the blonde lifted his fist to knock when he realized the door was slightly ajar. Hearing some strange voices and sounds from inside, the Italian splayed his hand across the door and gently pushed it open, carefully peering inside. What he found made his jaw drop.

"That's a good lad, Mr. Picklemyer!" Robert was saying in an odd English accent. "Eat up, there's plenty to go around. Ah, Mrs. Pigglesworth! So nice of you to join us! Please, sit."

Enrique blinked in complete and utter shock. The German had set up a small table laid out with an assortment of chipped and worse-for-wear miniature teacups and dishes. The table looked like it was meant for a four year old and indeed the man looked utterly ridiculous perched on the far-too-small chairs, his long gangly limbs bent at awkward angles as he sat atop the tiny objects.

Aside from the mountain of stuffed toys and dolls around the room, there were also three toys propped up on little chairs around the table as well. One toy, Enrique noticed, was a stuffed rabbit, looking as if it had survived world war one. Another was a china doll with a chipped face and hole where it's left eye should be. The third and last was a rather disturbing looking clown doll, which sat directly across the young man.

Robert himself was dressed in a pink button-down with a black vest and bowler hat. He was wearing a white glove on one hand and his right eye was smeared with black eyemakeup.

"Oh, Mrs. Pigglesworth! Please, control yourself!" Robert was saying, appearing suddenly bashful as he talked to the china doll. "Oh but you must! What would your husband think?"

He poured the doll a spot of tea, eyeing her with a sly grin. Finally when he'd served all his 'guests', he reached out to take the dolls hand.

"Well, perhaps just one. But this will be the last! We can't keep carrying on like this!"

Enrique gawked as the German snatched the doll up and he made a face as he watched his Captain proceed to smooch the doll quite vigorously. When finally Robert placed the doll back in his chair, a cheeky grin came over his face and he lifted his finger to his lips with a secretive smile.

"Shhhh…. Just between us." He winked. He then turned to the clown and picked up a cookie from the middle of the table, offering the treat to it. "You simply must try one of these cookies, dear Picklemyer! They are simply divine!"

He held the cookie in place for a moment, as if expecting the clown to reach up and take it from him. For a long time he waited until eventually his face contorted into a fit of rage.

"EAT THE COOKIE!" He suddenly screamed, making Enrique jump as he slammed his fist onto the tiny table, dislodging the contents and spilling the tea everywhere. Still he continued to scream. "EAT THE COOKIE! EAT THE COOKIE! EAT. THE. COOKIEEE!"

The German's chest heaved rapidly in anger as he stared at the clown with a furious expression. Buts still, of course, the toy didn't move.

After starting the toy down for some time, Robert's face suddenly shifted to a deeply remorseful expression.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed suddenly, reaching out to snatch up the toy and huggle it to his chest, rocking back and forth in his tiny chair as he cradled the ugly thing to him. A pair of tears drizzled down his face as he cooed and smoothed the clown. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I'm sorry…."

Utterly disturbed, Enrique slowly backed away from the door and turned on his heel, making a beeline back to his room.

"_Just don't say anything…."_ The blonde thought with slightly wide eyes.

Maybe Robert wasn't the best person to talk to after all….

* * *

"BAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Johnny for the love of beyblade, _please!_"

For the second day in a row, Johnny was creating a scene, this time in the hotel's café as he quite literally laughed himself to tears.

"You're right Oliver!" The Scot roared. "All I needed was to wait for something better to come along! And boy this is way better! I can't believe what I'm seeing! Rob! _Our_, Rob! BAH-HAHAHAHAHA!"

Oliver sunk low in his seat, his hand hiding his face as if totally mortified by the redhead's actions. The German in question was nowhere to be found, having locked himself in his room and refusing to come out.

Once again, Enrique stared at the newspaper on the table wordlessly. This time the headline featured a picture of Robert in his room the previous night.

_[Nuts!: Former team Captain of Majestics spotted in his hotel room at secret tea party! Has he totally flipped his lid? You decide! Pictures inside!]_

"I don't understand…. How could they have found this out?" Oliver was saying with a deep frown. "_We_ didn't even know this about him…. Dear God, how long has this been going on?!"

Enrique thought back to the night before and noted the door being ajar in the German's room. However, he wisely kept this to himself, knowing how it would sound if he voiced the comment aloud.

"This cannot happen again." Oliver said, looking a little nervous. "We really must be careful about what we say and do here. It's obvious these people will go to any lengths to expose us…."

"Man, this is just too good!" Johnny roared with a face-splitting grin. "I gotta go rub this in!"

"Johnny, don't!" Oliver warned, reaching out to snag the Scot's arm. But he easily shook the younger man off and headed away.

The greenette sighed heavily.

"Mon Dieu, what a mess…" He groaned wearily, his head in his hands. After a while he looked up at his best, who was still staring at the paper wordlessly with a deep and concentrated look on his face, looking deeply disturbed by something other than the picture.

Reaching out and placing a hand over his best's, Oliver offered him a smile when Enrique reached up to look at him.

"Don't worry…. We'll get to the bottom of this. Everything will come together in the end."

Enrique gave his friend a small smile before looking down to stare into the contents of the mug in his hands.

"_I hope you're right, Oli…."_ He thought sullenly. "_Then again… do I?"_

* * *

Enrique laid back against his headboard and sighed in content. Looking up he stared at the ceiling as he let his mind wander.

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting, or how long he'd been staring, but at one point, a familiar sound cut through his trance. Blinking a few moments, the blonde tried to clear the cobwebs from his mind as he attempted to place what the sound was.

He knew he knew it.

He just couldn't place what it was.

After a while, the sound stopped. Enrique waited a few moments, listening, but there was only silence.

Laying his head back against the headboard again he closed his eyes.

After some time, the sound started again, and the blonde opened his bleary eyes, sitting up straight now as he looked around the room. After sweeping his gaze across the expanse of space a few times, his eyes finally landed on the telephone beside his bed. Blinking at it a few times as if seeing it for the first time, the blonde eventually realized that it was this which was making the annoyingly familiar sound that was disturbing his peace.

Almost out of sheer annoyance and the desire to make it shut up, Enrique reached out and picked the phone up off its cradle.

"Hello? Enri? Finally! I've been trying to get hold of you for hours!"

"Hello?... Is this.. Oli-ver…?"

"What? Yes, of course it's me…. Are you drunk?"

Feeling a slight twinge of panic, the blonde sat up straight, swinging his legs over the bed with some effort, and planting them firmly on the floor before speaking.

"No." He answered simply. "Whatta ya want?"

There was a long silence for a moment before the greenette's voice was heard again.

"I was just hoping we could talk…. But if you're busy it can wait."

Enrique shook his head, forcing himself to focus before replying.

"I'm… not busy. Go ahead."

"Well…. It's something a little personal… can you come over to my room? It's really something I'd like to talk about in person rather than over the phone… especially after the last few days, you know?"

Groaning inwardly, Enrique reached up to run his hands down over his face. Releasing a deep, silent sigh, he forced himself to answer.

"Uh… yea… yea, sure Oli. I'll be right over."

"Are you sure…. You sound a little… off."

"I'm sure." Enrique replied simply. "Don't worry about me. See ya in a sec."

That said the blonde reached out and dropped the phone back onto its cradle with a rather loud clatter.

With a heavy sigh he forced himself to his feet and shuffled across the room towards the door. Sighing again, he reached to open said door and shuffled out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Enri…?"

Enrique stood before the greenette, leaning slightly against the wall beside the door.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." The blonde interrupted, a slight edge to his voice. "You wanted to talk?"

Oliver frowned, watching him for a moment before eventually moving aside and gesturing into his room.

"Come in…" He said softly.

Moving past the greenette, Enrique entered the room, noting the soft click of the door shutting behind him.

"I… I know it's a little late…" Oliver said uncertainly, biting his lip. "But… after what's happened the last few days, I just wanted to… well, I got a little nervous. I wanted to tell _someone _before- that is, _in case_ it got out on its own... you know, so at least it wouldn't be a complete surprise to _everyone_."

Enrique blinked at his friend and when Oliver turned to look at him, he frowned deeply.

"Erni are you sure you're alright? You don't look well…. Why don't you sit down?"

"I-…." The blonde trailed off and his frown deepening, Oliver took his friend by the arm and led him towards the bed. He helped the blonde sit, eyeing him for a long time before sighing heavily and turning away.

"Anyway…. I… don't really know how to say it so… I suppose the only thing I can do is show you…"

He walked over to the large desk in the room and ran his finger along a large manila envelope there. There was silence for a few minutes, Enrique just watching his friend, until finally Oliver sighed and picked up the envelope. Cradling it to his chest, he re-approached the blonde.

Oliver held out the envelope and Enrique reached to take it, pausing when the greenette seemed to not want to let it go. The blonde sat there, both of them holding the offending object, the latter with a deep frown on his face. Finally Enrique sighed and forced a reassuring smile.

"It's OK, Oli. I won't say anything."

Biting his cheek for a moment, the greenette finally let it go.

Watching his friend for a moment, Enrique finally moved the paper towards him and Oliver turned back around, moving back towards the window to stare out it as the blonde looked.

"I-….. well, it's not quite as bad as-…. I mean, I still wouldn't want-…"

Stopping and sighing, Oliver closed his eyes, deciding to simply wait for the blonde's reaction.

The silence in the room was thick and heavy this time, and lasted for what felt like an eternity to the Frenchman. Finally, when his nerves were raw and his anxiety became too much, the greenette opened his eyes and turned back to the blonde.

Enrique was just placing the photos back into the envelope with an unreadable expression.

"Well?" Oliver demanded.

"They're… interesting." Enrique replied simply. Oliver sweat dropped.

"That's it? That's all you can say? 'They're interesting'?"

Enrique sighed heavily, seemingly a little annoyed now.

"Yes, Oliver. That's all I have to say. After the last few days, I don't think anything can surprise me anymore. Besides, what do you want me to say? That you're a complete nutcase? That you should be put away? I mean, why did you show me these? You said you wanted someone to know and now someone does. What else do you want?"

Oliver blinked at his friend. For a moment he was at a loss for words until eventually he smiled and laughed.

"I suppose that's what I wanted." He said with a smile. "To know that I'd still have someone on my side if all this came out… Thank you, Enri."

Enrique forced a small smile.

"Sure, Oli… Now if you don't mind... I think I'm gonna head back."

Oliver frowned.

"You still don't look well. I'll help you back."

Enrique made to protest when a knock sounded at the door.

"Room service!" A thickly accented voice called through the door.

"Yes, just a minute!"

The greenette took the large envelope from his friend and hastily darted back to the desk. Opening the drawer, he lifted a few magazines there in and inserted his secrets underneath. Closing the drawer quietly again, he made his way back over to his friend. Taking his arm, he ignored Enrique's irritable sigh as he helped him to his feet and to the door.

The greenette smiled at the lady on the other side as she stepped aside to allow them out.

"Thank you." He told her politely. "I'll need some fresh towels as well if you'll please."

The dark lady smiled brightly at him and gave him a small bow.

"Of course Mr. Polanski. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, that'll be all. Thank you very much."

The lady gave him another small bow and a smile before turning and disappearing into the room.

"Now then mon ami." Oliver said, turning his full attention back to the blonde. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Oliver frowned deeply as he stared at the paper in his hands. Perhaps he shouldn't have let that maid into his room the previous night...

_[Born to Blade or to Model? Oliver's secret passion! Exclusive photos inside!]_

The front page of that morning's paper featured Oliver's fully naked self, looking over his shoulder with a wink and his finger to his lips. Inside, the pictures were just as revealing.

Pictures of Oliver nude and sitting sexily on the edge of a tub, nothing but a mound of bubbles covering the sensitive areas.

Oliver naked and layed out on the bed, a blanket draped over his body just so.

Oliver naked and standing with his legs apart, one hand holding a stylish fedora tipped forward on his head and the other holding a book over his private parts.

Oliver naked, sitting backwards on a chair, a baret on his head, paint brush in his mouth, artists pallet in his hand and winking sexily at the camera.

"This is ridiculous!" Johnny grumped, not in a playful mood that morning.

Beside him Robert; whom was dressed in an overcoat with a popped collar, huge dark shades and a fedora hat tipped forward to hide half of his face, snorted angrily.

"I don't understand how they're getting this information!" He growled. "These people should be strung up in the streets and beaten to death! This is a complete and total invasion of privacy!"

"Aren't you mad, Oliver?!" Johnny demanded. "You haven't said a damn word!"

Oliver sighed and tossed the paper on the table before him.

"Why should I?" He replied bluntly. "It's not like I didn't expect it. Besides, me losing my mind over it isn't going to change anything."

"But it's your personal crap!" Johnny argued.

"Enough, Johnny." Oliver said with a frown.

Across the table, Enrique was staring into his coffee cup, head in his hands and refusing to look at anyone. His stomach was rolling and twisting and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Noting his friend's state, Oliver frowned and leaned across the table to place a hand on his arm.

"Enri… I know you're worried. And I must admit, I am as well. I think it's safe to assume that you'll probably be next…. But whatever happens, you should know that we're here for you. You've stood by us though all this and haven't treated us any differently. You're a true friend, and we'll be here for you just like you were here for us."

Enrique felt his stomach heave and had to force back an upheaval of bile.

"That's right." Johnny added quietly. "We really appreciate what you've done for us, man. Whatever you've got goin on, can't be any worse than…. Our issues."

Robert leaned forward towards the blonde.

"If you have something you'd like to share, you know you can… it'll make it easier if it does come out. And you know we won't judge you."

Enrique squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth.

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_ He pleaded in his head. _"I don't want to hear it! God, don't they understand! No one can ever know my secret!"_

"Enri…?" Oliver questioned in concern.

Suddenly the blonde abruptly pushed back his chair and hastily got to his feet.

"I gotta go." He spat breathlessly, his voice cracking.

Without a word, the blonde turned and all but bolted away from the table, leaving his friends to stare after him in bewilderment and concern.

* * *

"Fear not, Enri." Oliver said, looking at his blonde friend in the elevator as the four made their way to the lobby. "We're finally done with this awful place. Soon enough we'll be far away from here and away from prying eyes! I'm sure your secrets will be safe now!"

Enrique said nothing, but looking him over, his friends couldn't ignore that he looked absolutely terrible. It looked like he was ill and hadn't slept for days. They knew something was wrong with him but the only thing they could chalk it up to was that he was worried about his secret coming out just like theirs had. What got them, was wondering what on earth he could be hiding that he thought was so bad.

Finally, after an agonizingly long time for the blonde, the elevator door dinged open and Enrique was the first to hastily exit. His friends exchanged a look before following after him.

A group of bellhops approached the four as they exited the elevator, each taking the bags from their owners to bring to their waiting limo outside.

"Here, allow me, Mr Giancarlo." A young and awkward looking young man said politely, reaching to take the blonde's bag.

"No, it's OK. I got it." Enrique muttered, jerking the small suitcase back. But the young man kept a hold on it.

"Oh no, it's no trouble, I insist." He tugged back. Enrique refused to let go.

"And I insist you let go!" The blonde hissed through clenched teeth, yanking back again.

"Please, Mr Giancarlo, it's my job! I can take it for you!"

The three young men watching sweat dropped as they watched the two struggle and play tug-of-war over the suitcase.

"Enri…. Just give him the luggage." Oliver said softly. "It's no big deal."

"It is!" Enrique argued, both hands on the suitcase now as he tried to pull it from the young man's grip. "Let _go!_"

The two each gave a mighty pull and with that the suitcase flew from both their hands. Enrique froze and watched in horror as the suitcase soared through the air, seemingly in slow motion, before landing halfway across the lobby. It hit the floor with a mighty bang and immediately popped open, belching it's contents all over the place. The blonde stared, as a torrent of pages and papers exploded from the case, fluttering harmlessly to the ground where they sat for everyone to see.

Oliver frowned and approached the papers.

"Hm? What's this?"

Enrique watched, frozen in shock and terror as his three friends approached the mess and each stooped to pick up a few sheets. Their faces all froze in stunned shock as they saw each others faces all over the floor. Instantly, realization dawned on them and they turned towards the blonde with a mixture of emotions.

"YOU!" Johnny accused.

Enrique swallowed and a second later, the Scot's hands were around the blonde's neck.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed savagely. "What did you do?!"

Enrique choked and struggled as he fought to pry the Scot's hands from his throat.

"Johnny!" Robert barked, pulling the Scot off. "Stop, you're going to kill him!"

The German pulled the redhead off and Enrique doubled over, sputtering and coughing. With a weak smile, he lifted his head, hand around his throat.

"Thanks…" He wheezed. Robert ignored him, addressing the Scot when he spoke again.

"I can't let you do that until I do this."

With that the German drew back his fist and planted it hard into the blonde's stomach, sending him flying before striking the ground and sliding back several feet on the floor.

Enrique's eyes popped as his arms wrapped around his stomach, coughing and gasping in pain.

The two made for the blonde again but the bellhops surged forward, along with several other observers, and struggled to hold the two savage young men back. From the side, Oliver approached the blonde with a pained expression.

"Enri…" He whispered, his voice cracking. "Why…?"

The blonde stared up at his friend through glossy eyes, unable to speak.

"Cause he's a no good, lying bastard!" Johnny screamed, fighting against the people holding him. "You sonuvabitch! You're dead to me, ya hear me! DEAD! Get offa me!"

With a mighty shove, the Scot angrily shook off the hands on him and whirled around. Walking the few feet to his bag, he swooped down and snatched it up, slinging it over his shoulder before storming towards the door, shoving people on all sides furiously out of his way.

"Don't you ever show your face to me again, Enrique." Robert seethed with a vicious scowl. "We're through with you!"

That said the German turned and stormed off as well.

Erique stared up at Oliver, whom was watching him with an utterly betrayed expression.

"Oli…." The blonde choked. "I'm sorry…"

The greenette shook his head and backed away as if retreating from a dangerous animal, his eyes flooding with tears.

"So am I…" He whispered painfully. "I'm sorry I ever trusted you…."

Enrique felt as if the greenette had physically struck him and he watched miserably as his best friend too turned and left him behind.

* * *

Dull baby blues stared at the object in his hands as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world.

"My one true friend…" He whispered, his voice hoarse and broken.

Rolling up his sleeve, the blonde moved to place the object to his forearm, biting his lip as it pierced his skin. Already his body was itching and sizzling in long-awaited anticipation.

Just then a knock sounded at the door to his room.

Cursing under his breath, the blonde plucked the object away and bent his arm to stem the tiny droplet of blood that formed. Opening his bedside drawer, he shoved the objects on the bedstand inside before quickly slamming it shut and turning towards the door.

"Come in." His raspy voice called.

The door opened and three familiar faces entered. For a moment, they all stopped and stared at the blonde, a little taken aback by his outwardly appearance.

Sunken eyes, black smudges under them, pasty pale skin, unkempt greasy and tangled hair.

The boy was a mess.

Johnny was the first to recover as his face contorted into a mask of fury.

"Listen blondie!" He growled angrily. "I'm only here cause Oliver all but dragged me by the balls! Don't think for one second that I've forgiven you! This here is your one and only chance at an explanation and let me tell you it had better be a God damned good one ya hear me?!"

"Johnny…." Oliver cooed with a frown.

"Shut up, Oliver!" The Scot spat. "You wanted me here and I'm here. But I won't pretend I'm happy about it!"

He turned back to the blonde with a growl.

"Now start talking damn you!"

"I must agree with him this time…" Robert said with a frown of his own. "I'm all but impressed. In fact, I was quite ready to completely wash my hands of you. You owe Oliver a big thanks. Now, I suggest you explain yourself. Quickly."

Enrique looked overwhelmed.

"I-…. I'm so sorry…" He choked, staring at his friends pitifully.

"Yea, yea! Save it!" Johnny snapped. "What we wanna know is why!? Why the hell would you sell out your own team, your _best friends_!"

"I-…" The blonde looked away from them and down at the floor, biting his lip. Subtly, he reached up to tug down his sleeve, but Johnny was quick enough to catch the movement.

Shooting forward, the Scot reached out and snatched the blonde's arm, making him cry out in pain as the redhead gripped him tightly. Reaching out to yank the blonde's sleeve up, the scot gawked and stumbled backwards almost as if physically knocked back by what he say.

"Wha-… what the-?!" His face contorted in a mix between furry and stunned shock.

"What the fuck is this?!" He demanded angrily, but there was a touch of fear and concern in his expression and voice. "Are you doing fucking drugs!?"

The blonde's eyes flooded and he bit his lip as he looked away from the Scot.

"Johnny…." Oliver whispered, his voice cracking. "You're hurting him…."

To everyone's surprise, the redhead released the blonde's arm, thrusting it away from him. He stared at Enrique, now completely at a loss for words.

The silence in the room was thick enough to steal everyones breath as the three friends watched the blonde, who in turn was unable to look at them.

Finally, Johnny once again broke the silence, though this time his voice was much softer.

"Man…. Talk to us…" He whispered, his voice cracking.

"Why…?" Robert spoke finally, his body tense and rigid.

Enrique looked barely able to keep himself together.

"I… I needed the money…" He choked. The others balked at him.

"You what?" Robert asked incredulously. "Why would you possibly need money?"

A sob escaped the blonde and it clenched the hearts of all three of his friends.

"My parents…. They found out some months ago and threatened to cut me off if I didn't clean up…" He squeezed his eyes shut tightly now as tears leaked out from under his lids, lining his mile-long lashes.

"I tried…." He sobbed. "I really, really tried."

Oliver's chest was heaving, completely overcome with emotion.

"Enri…." He choked approaching the bed. But the motion of Johnny holding out his arm stopped him. The greenette opened his mouth to angrily reply but the Scot placed a finger to his lips.

"What else…?" The Scot asked, his own voice thick and heavy.

"I couldn't quit so they did cut me off..."

The blonde's eyes shot open now as he stared up at his friends with a wickedly tortured expression, a look of deep desperation in his eyes.

"You don't understand!" He screeched. "You have no idea what it feels like! The burning need! It's like fire in your veins, a disease, a rot in your very soul! It totally consumes you, eats away at you from the inside out until your mad with the all-consuming _need_! I would have done anything, I'd _say anything_ just to get the next hit!"

He reached his hands up to bury his face in them as he sobbed openly now.

"I sold your pictures for the money…." He sobbed miserably. "I know it's totally ruined my life, but I can't do anything about it!"

Tears leaked from his hands and onto the floor, forming think, dark droplets on the wooden boards.

"I'm sorry…" He sobbed. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…"

Tears streaming down his own face now, Oliver bounded forward towards the blonde and this time Johnny didn't stop him. The greenette threw his arms around his friend and clung tightly.

"Oh Enri…." He sobbed himself, gently rocking him back and forth. "We're sorry…. We should have realized-…. Dear God…. I'm sorry mon ami… I wish I would have known… I _should_ have known..."

Johnny hesitated a moment before slowly approaching the two.

"Why…. Why didn't you tell us…?"

The blonde opened his arms and wrapped them around the Frenchman's waist, burying his face in Oliver's stomach and soaking his shirt within minutes. But he didn't reply and he didn't need to, they knew why.

He was hurt, ashamed.

Terrified.

The redhead moved to sit beside the blonde on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"We're gonna help you through this, man…" He whispered softly.

Moving to the blonde's other side, Robert reached out and placed a hand on his back.

"You're not alone anymore…" He whispered, his own voice a little choked up. "Let us help you…."

Enrique said nothing for a long time as his body shook violently while he wept. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as his friends sat with him, feeling both utterly useless and gut-wrenchingly horrible.

Finally, after a painfully long time, the blonde sniffled heavily and pulled back from the greenette. Oliver reached down and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, offering him a weak watery smile.

"We'll get you through this…" He promised in a whisper. "Your secret is safe with us…"

Enrique sniffled and reached up to splay his hands over his face, wiping it roughly until it was merely a damp mess.

"You're… not going to tell anyone?... Leek this to the media?"

Oliver looked horrified.

"Of coure not!" He exclaimed.

"But I-"

"It doesn't matter…" Robert said softly with a frown. "What's done is done…. I'm sure I speak for us all when I say we're all hurt and a little upset….. but we understand now… "

"You're still our bud, Enri..." Johnny said softly. "And we're not gonna let you go it alone anymore… You've already suffered enough."

Another sob escaped the blonde and he closed his eyes as another wave of emotion overwhelmed him.

But for once, he fully felt the weight of his friend's care and compassion. Feeling overwhelmed and grateful beyond words, and feeling like a tremendous weight had been lifted from him – even though he knew the following days were going to be utter hell – this time, he really didn't say anything.


End file.
